Make Me Sweat
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: I was supposed to be giving her a workout, but thoughts of her thick body under mine were giving me some awesome solo sessions. - ENTRY FOR SPANKING THE MONKEY! CONTEST


**Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey! For additional contest entries, please visit: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/spankthemonkey4u**

**Title: Making Me Sweat**

**Name: TheUnderStudy**

**Pairing: Emmett**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>EMPOV<strong>

I ran from my car through the pouring rain to my pride and joy. The clouds were dark and gray, blocking out every bit of the sun. It was early Wednesday morning and it was going to be a beautiful day. I rushed to the doors of my gym and unlocked them. I had opened the place three years ago. I called it _The Sweat Factory_. My cousin Edward thought it was a stupid name. I, however, thought it was kickass. I constantly had to remind him that he was a _silent_ partner and should leave my dream to me.

Leaving Chicago to go to college in Seattle was the best decision I ever made. With my degree in hand, I set out to start my dream gym. I was tired of working at Aro's gym, _Best of the Best_,during college. He kept telling me I'd never make it without him. I was so glad to be able to prove him wrong. I decided to stay in the area after I graduated. Seattle had proved to me that it was worth sticking around. I found a prime location closer to the burbs. I was sure there were a lot of people in that area that would join. And join they did.

I could say that it was my charming personality. In fact, that was part of it, but it couldn't take all the credit. It was the personable staff and support we offered that really got people to enjoy it here. We never judged and always encouraged. We also never babied you either. The first year was great. We mostly got the lonely housewives searching for some fresh meat to sink their claws in. I stood clear of them, not wanting the danger. I had spent a shitload of money getting my degree and was not about to blow my dreams getting shot by an angry husband.

There were others that joined as well; a few teenagers looking to gain some muscle, the dancers wanting to practice in our state of the art studio, men who were going through their mid-life crisis, and my absolute favorite, the chubby delights. They were the women who needed to lose weight for so many different reasons. Whether it was under doctor's orders or their own lack of self confidence, they were here. Certainly I was not about to tell them to go.

I, Emmett Dale McCarty, am a man that loves my women thick and delicious. It is not a fetish or a sick fantasy. It's a desire, a need. It's just how I like my woman, similar to how a person may like brunettes or blue eyes or a sarcastic personality. A woman with a figure of Queen Latifah would better catch my eye than a woman like Russian model Irina Shayk. Now, to each his own, but don't diss me for mine.

It was Wednesday; otherwise known as Bella Day.

Ms. Isabella Swan was one beautiful woman. She had come in three months ago, on a Wednesday. I first noticed her outside from my office window. She was talking to herself and I was nervous about her coming in. Then I figured out that she was just psyching herself up, gathering the courage to take charge of her health. I caught a glimpse of her face as she marched her way towards the gym. She was determined, strong, and oh so cute. Her brown hair was tied in a bun atop her head, showing off her delicious neck. She wore some sweat pants that weren't too baggy, but draped over her ass just nice. She tore through the door and was out of my line of sight. I may or may not have tripped running out of my office to see her again.

Every Wednesday I found myself in eager anticipation. She joined my Tae Bo class and was trying really hard to get the steps down. At times, some people would need extra help on getting the moves right. I would have the class repeat some moves and made my way around the room inspecting positioning. I always lingered with her. I couldn't help but to touch her. I hoped soon she'd touch me. If it wasn't for that mangy friend of hers, I may have been able to talk to her. She would always be waiting at the end of class and charge in, dragging Bella out.

Bella had befriended the Ice Queen. She was a bitch to everyone in the place and I couldn't understand how someone as sweet as my Swan could stand her. Somehow Bella was immune to her wrath, like some unspoken treaty. Bella had also gotten quite close to Mrs. Whitlock, the wife of one of my trainers.

This day was no different. Bella usually arrived last; Mrs. Whitlock would have already arrived to attend her husband's Advanced Yoga Class. The Ice Queen arrived second, terrorizing everyone in sight. The three were inseparable. I hoped that maybe today would be different. I noticed that for the past two weeks, Bella would be staring at me. _Was she interested? _I would catch her gaze and she'd quickly turn away. She would blush and it was rather adorable and sexy. I wanted to see where else on her body would turn that shade of pink.

I ran up to my office, knowing my head trainer would be in soon to go over the schedule. I looked out my office window to see that two of the trio had showed up as usual. I guess the Ice Queen was coming in a little early today. Mrs. Whitlock had a wide smile on her face. She looked like a supermodel; tall, long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. The Ice Queen was four feet of hatred. Her black hair matched her soul. I shivered thinking about her, ending the _hardening_ thoughts I was having about Bella.

"Thinking about the lovely Alice Brandon again Emmett?" Jasper Whitlock asked teasingly, strolling in with a cup of coffee. He was one of my best trainers and ran the yoga classes.

"Morning Jasper," I said sitting down at my desk. "Yeah, it's Wednesday. She just arrived with your wife, no doubt waiting to pester my Swan," I sighed thinking about her and groaned as I started to stiffen.

"You're still pining for her? You should ask her out already. Rosie said she is sweet as can be," Jasper eyes lit up as he spoke of his Rosalie.

I just changed the subject, not wanting to listen to his advice. He had married Rosalie straight out of high school. They had been together for ten years and were as happy as could be. So when he tried to set me up with the pint-sized destroyer, I trusted him. That date last year was the worse I have ever had. Dating Alice Brandon was like dating your sister. She just nagged and tattled on me to Rosalie. She was a harpy. No wonder she was three times divorced. I just hoped she hadn't spoken negatively about me to Bella. I'd send her back to the North Pole. Frigid bitch.

Jasper and I reviewed the schedule of the day. He left to start his morning yoga class and I made my rounds through the gym. I was watching the clock like a hawk. Felix had me spotting him as he lifted, but I wasn't paying attention. It was almost noon and I couldn't wait too much longer. Right on time, she walked through the doors. Even with the rain coming down outside, she had a huge smile on her face.

Bella was wearing her black yoga pants and a blue workout shirt that really brought out her eyes. She had trimmed slightly from all her hard work at the gym. I knew she was doing it because she was struggling with high blood pressure, but I liked her just the way she was; saucy and thick in all the right places. _Could I be her stress reliever? _I scanned her from her feet to those hips I am dying to grip, round firm breasts, those kissable, rosy lips to her usual gym bun. I wondered what her hair looked like down, wrapped around my hand as I pounded….

"Bella! Took you long enough. We got shit to do today," Alice said.

I glared at Alice for killing my boner for the second time that day. I didn't know whether to thank her or kick her out my gym. Felix sure didn't need to see that. Alice dragged Bella towards the locker room and I watched as her plump ass rocked back and forth out of my sight. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Uh Emmet? You okay dude?" Felix question snapped me out of my Bella booty haze.

"Yeah, sorry dude. I gotta get ready for my 12:30 class. I will talk to you later," I said, not bothering to hear his reply.

I ran to my office and began to take deep breaths. I looked back up at the clock and saw that I had twenty-five minutes to the start of class. My dick had gotten hard again after just watching the sway of her appetizing ass. I plopped down in my seat and tried to will my erection away. How was I going to get through the class with her blush, her innocent glances? I looked down to see that that line of thought was not helping the situation. Nothing was working and I was about to burst through my pants.

I ran my hand over my dick.

"I understand big guy. It's been way too long," I said to it.

The touch of my hand had become pretty frequent before work and bed. I had to get that release out or I wouldn't be able to sleep and work would be the farthest from my mind. I looked back up at the clock that now read twenty minutes to class. I had gotten off in less time before, but I had never done so in my office. I debated for a few seconds more, but my hand had already decided for me. I had begun to stroke myself just outside my pants. It felt fucking awesome.

I nestled down in my chair and pulled my pants down by my ankles. I returned my hand to my dick and gripped tight. I hissed at the feel of it and used my other hand to search my desk for something to help out with my aching situation. I finally found my bottle of aloe scented lotion I knew was in there. Squirting a few drops in my hand, I went back to the task.

Thoughts of my noontime vixen came into my mind. Images of Bella spread before me on top of my desk had me bucking into my hand. Her more than a handful breasts begged for me to lick them. I moaned as the images flowed and grasped my dick tighter. Stroking from the bottom to the tip, I gave myself over to the need.

Next, I imagined Bella on her knees in front of me; her hair lying down around her beautiful face. I ran my fingers through it before gripping it tightly and bringing her mouth to my dripping dick.

"Fuck," I moaned softly as my strokes were bringing me closer and closer to my end.

I let the images swirl about in my mind as I gathered the pre-cum at the tip. I let it join the other lubrication and stroked more. I used my thumb to press and bend, curving my hand to make it feel like I was dipping in her mouth. My sensitive tip reddened from the force of my grip. My teeth were grinding in between my breaths and guttural sounds. I yearned, desired my brunette peach. I needed to hold her, wanted to taste her, to be deep inside her.

"Yes…. Yes… Fuck! I'm gonna come," I groaned a little loud.

Images of being buried inside Bella and the force of my strokes brought me closer to my goal.

"_Emmett…"_ I imagined her moan.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

I came so hard…all over my desk. At that moment, I didn't fucking care. I just shot stream after stream, still stroking myself. This was one of the best hand jobs I'd given myself. Just as I was about done, I sighed and heard a gasp echoed.

I looked up and my office door was open. Standing there in a full body blush was Bella. I was in shock. I couldn't speak or move and she seemed to be in the same state. My dick however was very happy to see her and twitched in response, bouncing as if waving at her. That brought both of us our trances and I tucked myself back in my pants. She yelped and quickly shut the door.

"I'm sorry! I should have knocked. Damn that's a big cock. Oh god! I said that out loud," Bella stammered and I heard her rushing away from the door.

I sighed and looked down at my desk. Another sigh escaped as I took in my mess. I checked the clock and saw that it was five minutes over. That took longer than I thought. I guessed that I had been enjoying it too much to hurry. Then I panicked, thinking about how I was going to face Bella. I had two choices, cancel class or grow a pair. Hoping she hadn't left the gym or even the city, I cleaned off my desk and went to face my class.

I walked in and some of the people greeted me. I apologized for being late, explaining that something had come up. I heard a small noise that sounded like a snort from the back. There in her usual spot was my Swan. Bella had stayed and was now sporting the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. Maybe I hadn't fucked up after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to my beta/pre-reader crew: abbymickey24, Ianscutie, and SagaDevotee**


End file.
